Technical Field
This disclosure relates to migration of virtual machine logical partitions between systems. More particularly, this disclosure relates to validating the migration to the other system before actual migration of the logical partition.
Description of Related Art
In some data processing environments, an application and/or workload may be migrated from one computing environment to another computing environment. For example, system virtualization is a technology which can divide a single host (e.g., computer, server, etc.), into multiple parts, or partitions, each running a separate instance, or image, of an operating system. The instances of the operating systems or partitions are separate, or isolated, from each other in some ways. For example, the partitions have separate file systems, separate users, separate applications, and separate processes. However, the partitions may also share some resources of the host. For example, the partitions can share the memory, the kernel, the processors, the hard drives, and/or other software, firmware, and/or hardware of the host. Thus, each partition or instance of the operating system can look and feel like a separate server or machine from the perspective of its users. These instances are commonly referred to as “virtual” or “virtualized” machines, and each partition may be referred to as a logical partition (LPAR).
One server or data processing system can generally host a number of LPARs. These LPARs may also be transferred or migrated from one server or system to another. For example, to facilitate hardware updates or other types of maintenance services, an LPAR may be migrated from one server to another without disrupting the running of an operating system and hosted applications of the migrating LPAR, thereby maintaining service operability without disruption.